The Outsider
by Rioku243
Summary: Carlos is a 17 year old boy living in New York City. He's begining to realize what a dump it is and how so much is wrong with the world. But what happens when he's brought to a new one? Based on Fire Emblem PoR NOTE: There will be character death MiaXOC
1. The calm before the storm

**Ok first of all, Hi I'm Rioku243 and I've been apart of fan fiction for a few years now but I've never tried writing my own piece, until now. I know it's a little short but please give it a chance. Any helpful criticism is appreciated!. For the record italicized means thoughts. This is set in Carlos' PoV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Fire Emblem besides the games.**

"Carlos?!", A screechy voice called out.

"Ugh", I mumbled. What does she want now?

"What do you want Laura?", I asked in an uncaring voice.

"Make sure you close all the windows! And Quick! The weather guy says a really big storms about to come in"

_God what a nag. I did that an hour ago when she told me for the third time. Why did I choose to live here? Oh yeah that's right I didn't want to choose between my parents after the divorce. She was old enough to be my legal guardian for the 2 years I actually needed a legal guardian so I picked her. Neither of my parents took that very well and to be completely honest I haven't heard from either for a while. _

"Laura, I'm going for a walk", I didn't wait for a reply as I walked out. She'd probably just tell me something completely idiotic like don't forget my ears anyways.

My feet make little splashing sounds as it rained a bit earlier. _Wow I walked one block and I saw a total of...5 hobos? Maybe 6. New York City was full of hobos and it kind of made me feel bad. Some of them just gave up at the start and took the "easiest" way out and lived on the streets but a lot of them actually tried to make something of themselves but didn't have the proper resources to go to college or even decent clothes to get a minimum wage job at McDonald's or something.I blame most of this on the government or the rich people of the country. They just try and save their own money to live luxurious lives and don't give a shit about others. This world is really something else._

"Crap", I whisper to myself and then some random person looked at me. I pay them no mind and continue to talk to myself. "Looks like a storms coming in soon... I should probably head back to my place.

"W-what he hell is that?!", I say in panic. _Oh my god that Tornado is coming straight for me!/i I take off trying to escape the tornado but to little effect. i Crap! Why did I have to be one of the slowest kids in my class? _

The tornado was catching up to me. _Fuck! I'm not making it out of this... /i The tornado finally got me. I got sucked up into the middle of the tornado and was spun around in circles repeatedly. i Hey this isn't so bad. It's like one of those slides I used to play on when I was a kid..._

-

_Ouch what happened?_ Opening my eyes I see a lot of bricks and metal bars. _Am...I in jail? I must of passed out. Damn cops probably though I was drunk or something. Shit_. As I look behind me I see a blue haired girl who was wearing blue armor as well...


	2. Waitwhat?

**I'll put in chapter one as well just for more of it. So yeah, there is actual Fire Emblem in this one and If you hadn't realized it yet He's in chapter 10 of Fire Emblem PoR.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 2, Wait...What?

"So yer finally awake", The blue haired girl said. " You's been out fer a few hours at least. Ma names Nephenee", She said with a small smile.

"Oh, uh I'm Carl", returning the smile "Where exactly are we?"

"Were you unconscious when they took yeh?, Nephenee said puzzled.

"When who took me?", Yeah I definitely looked more confused then her.

"The Daeins o' course! This is they're prison camp. Me 'n a couple o' friends got taken here after a battle"

_Crap I've never heard of Daein. I knew I should've payed attention in my geography class._ "So they took me prisoner for no reason whatsoever?", _That made me mad for some reason. Haven't they ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?_

"Perty much, just like them invadin Crimea"

_Jesus Christ another place I've never heard of. _" So uh what continent are we on?" I said realizing it was an idiotic thing to say and quickly looked down sheepishly.

"You hit yer head er sometin? We're on Tellius! The only continent left after the dark god flooded the world!"

_Wait, what? The only continet? Where the hell am I?_ "Uh yeah, I must have. I can't remember anything."

She nodded then we were left in an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. I HATE silence.

"So, uh-" She cut me off and held he finger to her mouth.

"Hear that?",She asked with a big grin on her face.

_All I heard was clanking metal..._

She must've been able to tell I wasn't catching on because she said "It sounds like theres a battle a brewin.", The big smile still on her face. "Maybe they're here to save us!"

"Maybe!",_ But what happens when I get out of here? I have no idea where I am! I'll have no where to go until I fiond my way back to the states, or somewhere with a computer at least. Wait when'd he get here?_

I just noticed a blue haired boy talking to Nephenee. _ How did he get in the cell?_

"...under your princess' orders I'm here to set you guys free. Come on!" He and Nephenee ran out of the cell. Once I figured out what happened I was out as fast as possible.

I got out just in time to see a green haired man on a horse kill the guy that I assume is the prison warden because he screamed something about everyone being a prisoner of Daein. A mysterious looking man in a full black suit and with brown hair was opening all of the chests in the area.

"Wow...", I mumbled as a boy in all black and a girl in purple shot out a small tornado and a lightning bolt out of what seemed to be a book.

"Are you coming?", Nephenee yelled to me from a stair case going up. "Uh sure", I ran towards her and up the staircase to my "freedom".

"Um, excuse me", A green haired woman in a...bright orange dress said. "You might not be aware of ths but I a-"

"Princess Elincia!", A red haired knight interrupted. I soon learned he was named Kieran. He started to talk and I kinda dozed off for a minute.

The leader of the army/mercenary company started talking to Nephenee, a brown haired knight, and myself and I woke up.

"Okay my name is Ike, commander of the Griel Mercenaries. We know Kierans position what about you guys?"

"Well me 'n Neph are simple country folks from around the same area..", I dozed off again... I really need to stop that.

After he was done my eyes shot open and I replied " I'd like to help you, I really would, but I can't exactly fight." _Not exactly a lie. It might help me to go with them for a little while._

"Don't worry about that. We'll find something for you", Ike said with a grin._ Oh great what have I gotten myself into?_

**OK So how do you like it? I think this chapter is much better then the last one. Reviews for criticism please. I think Nephenee normally wouldn't have talked as much but I needed something to happen.**


	3. Learning the Trade

**Okay so I'm putting chapter 3 up now. I'd like to thank all 3 of my reviewers so far D. I'll try to make the chapters longer and less rushed, just for you guys! For the record **_italicized_** means it's what Carlos is thinking.**

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Intelligent systems own fire emblem, not me.

Chapter 3: Learning the Trade

Ike lost no time in trying to figure out what weapon I wanted to use. "So let's see here, you could try and use a sword, which is what I use. It's probably the easiest weapon to hold and learn how to use effectively. Then there's a lances, Oscar, the green haired horse rider uses them. They're a little harder to hold and wield effectively. Then there's axes which Titania, the red haired woman over there uses", Ike explained.

"Actually I want to do what the black haired boy and the purple haired girl were doing with the books!", I looked excited, probably too excited. _It's just so cool! You can shoot stuff out of a book!_

"You want to be a mage?"

"Uh-huh!", _Okay tone it down a little your too excited_

"Nobody has the time right now to teach you magic. It takes years of practice just to learn how to read the dang things.We don't have that kind of time right now.", Ike looked at me apologetically.

"Oh..." _Man that's a bummer._ "Well is there any other way I can avoid being counter attacked? I'm not exactly the most durable guy. Back home I was kind of a wuss"

Ike laughed then said " You can learn how to use a bow if you want. 9 times out of 10 you won be counter attacked"

"Sounds perfect!", I beamed

"Alright then, ROLF! Come here, I have a job for you"

"Sweet! What is it?", A really young green haired boy said. _Jesus whats with all the weird hair colors here? Ike and Nephenee have blue, Oscar and Rolf have green, and that mage had purple. There aren't many people with normal hair colors here. Crap I need to pay attention_

"So Carlos are you ok with Rolf as your bow instructor?", Ike asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine with it"

"You'd be better off with a monkey as your bow instructor then the little pipsqueak over there", a man with dark green hair said with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP BOYD! Your just jealous because I was able to teach myself how to use a weapon and you broke your axe the first time you went into battle!", Rolf retorted

"You did not teach yourself! It's impossible just to pick up a weapon and use it well! Well then again maybe you did teach yourself... you definitely don't use a bow well.", Boyd grinned at the clever insult. _Is that the best he's done or something?_

"Your such a meat head!", Rolf yelled.

"Why you little brat! Get your butt over here!" Boyd started chasing Rolf around in a giant circle and everyone else started grouping up to watch. Ike rolled his eyes and walked over to Soren. _This must be standard entertainment here or something..._

"Will you two knock it off!, a voice from the crowd shouted. "You guys are brothers! Learn to at least get along!", A small brown haired girl (_Wow a natural hair color!)_ shouted at them.

"Sorry Mist", Boyd and Rolf said in unison. _Yep definitely happens a lot_

"Now that that's done with", Ike said glaring at the brothers "We're getting on a boat soon" He then saw a cat man getting shoved around by the towns folk. "No stop it!" Ike ran in front of the cat man to protect him.

"You must be one o' them sub-human sympathizers! DAEINS WE MIGHT HAVE THE PEOPLE YER LOOKING FOR!", One of the men shouted.

"Get ready for battle!" Ike commanded. "Lethe, Mordecai, Carlos, Rolf, Kieran, and Ilyana stay at base! Carlos, Rolf get on with your lesson!"

There really wasn't much of a choice. Luckily I hunted a little bit with my dad when I was younger so I knew a bit about bows. The bow Rolf handed me was just a biiit less technical. Picking it up and holding it looking at Rolf expecting some praise.

"Uhh your holding it upside down", he said. "You need to have the grip on the bottom half of the bow so it's easier to aim and shoot."

"Uh, I knew that! I was just testing you!", I lied to try and protect my pride.

"Yeah, sure you did. Well now that you decided to hold it right, you knock the arrow on the opposite side of most of your fingers. Then you point your pointer finger out and point it at your target, aim and..", He released the arrow nailing the center of the paper target on the farthest tree. "Now you try."

_This isn't going to be good_. I knocked the arrow and did everything Rolf demonstrated I finally released the arrow. Rolf laughed. My arrow went flying off to the way left.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Your problem is you moved when you shot. You turned to the left. Try to get used to shooting more, you'll get better.", _For being really young he knows what he's talking about._ I nodded and knocked another arrow. Made the shot but this time i hit a branch on the tree.

"Crap", I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it", Rolf encouraged. After several more shots I realised I was getting closer to the tree the target was on.

An hour or so later Rolf said "Your doing fine, all you need is more practice. Tell you what keep shooting until you hit the center of the target 10 times then you can go to bed and get ready for our departure tomorrow."

"Sounds easy enough", Rolf left and I began shooting. _The key word was sounds. It's not easy at all. _I knocked another arrow, aimed, and released. _Woah. That hit! I probably just got lucky, I'm not that good yet._

--

_God that took forever! _I stretched and yawned while I started walking back to my tent._It has to be at least 1. That was a lot harder then it sounded, after my first time hitting the target it took another few hours before I started hitting it more consistently! I got 5 in a row then I kinda sneezed half way through and missed. Then it took a while to get back in the groove of it._

Walking into my tent I stubbed my toe. "Shiiiiiit!", I whispered loudly trying to not wake oscar up. Too bad that didn't work. He gave me a questioning look to which I responded "I just finished your little brothers homework assignment"

He chuckled and went back to sleep. I soon followed and fell asleep right away. It was a long day.

**Ok so it was a little longer but I skipped the whole 3-4 hours of constant shooting. Didn't think of much I could do with that. For the record Zihark wasn't recruited . Carlos is actually going to fight real people next chapter. See how I butcher the fighting scene P. I'm thinking about not updating until I get 10 reviews but we'll see what happens .**


	4. First Blood

**Shame shame on all of you . I know for a fact I had at least 50 people read this story. Only 7 reviews? Come on now P. I'd like to thank Chef Collette and Black Lotus Flower for their reviews D. Ok so I was planning on putting this chapter up a few days ago but I kept getting side tracked. Any ways here's chapter 4! Italicized means Carlos' thoughts**

_First Blood_

I awoke at dawn, mainly because I heard a lot of people scurrying around outside my tent. _Ugh morning already?_ I grabbed my bow and arrows and got aboard the ship that was to take us to another country I've never heard of. A lot of the mercenaries stayed in their cabins or walked around the ship during the free time we had.

"Carl was it?", Oscar (my room mate) asked. I nodded. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from New Jersey!",I said. Then i saw a puzzled look on Oscar's face and added, "Uh, I'm not exactly sure. I just...appeared here and then you guys saved me."

"Oh, I see. How's your bow work coming?", _He's changing the subject. That saves me the trouble of having to do it._

"Pretty good actually. After the first hour of shooting I actually hit the target!" Oscar laughed loudly. _I'm being serious here. I guess it could be funny to someone of his experience though._

"Oscar! Carlos! Get above deck immediately! We're under attack!", a voice from above deck said. We both rushed to grab our weapons and bolted upstairs.

"Pirates", Soren said simply. _He's not a talkative one. _

"Wheres the ship?", I asked looking for something, anything. _Wow he seems ticked. Wonder whats eating him up._

"Look...up" _Does he mean the black birds?_

"They are Raven tribe laguz", he explained as if reading my mind. _He probably is reading my mind, he scares me sometimes. _"They are incredibly fast, but not the strongest offensively, yet strong enough to tear through any one of us. They are vulnerable to wind magic and arrows.", He explained. _God he sounds like my old bio teacher._

"That explains why I'm here doesn't it?". My worry must have shown because Oscar said, "Don't worry. People like me and Titania are here to protect you and the more fragile of the group"

"Ok... I'll try my best"

"Now that we have some idea of what we're up against, Mist, Marcia, Volke, Sothe, you guys stay below deck! You guys are a bit too fragile to be out here right now. Greil Mercenaries move out!", Ike commanded.

"What do we do until they get here?None of us can fly and I'm pretty sure none of can fight under water.", I asked Oscar.

"We wait", he muttered back at me. Everyone formed a box-type thing around me, Rolf, Rhys, Soren, and Ilyana. The first crow snuck up on us and clawed at Kieran's armor. It didn't seem to phase him much as he struck back leaving a gash in it's chest. _Now's my chance_

I ran up behind Kieran knocked an arrow, aimed, and released. The arrow flew past Kierans head and hit the raven in what appeared to be his stomach making it collapse.

"Oh... My...God. I just killed a living creature.", I thought out loud. _In all my years of hunting with Dad, I never actually shot anything._

The army split up into different groups spread across the ship. I followed Oscar and Kieran to the north western part if the ship. _Not so many ravens up here._

"Oscar look out!",Kieran shouted as his horse ran and he swung at a severely injured bird.

"Um, Kieran, he really wasn't that big of a threat", Oscar said.

"My biggest rival needs all of his energy to try and beat me in a duel later!, Kieran boasted. I couldn't help but laugh at Oscar's torment. Kieran was always troubling him about dueling.

Oscar rode by me and whispered "Shut up". It had no effect as it made me laugh even harder. I knocked an arrow and shot at a near by bird, hitting him in the wing so it couldn't fly. Oscar rode by and dealt the finishing blow through it's throat.

I cringed and turned around. I watched Mia deal the finishing blow to a blue raven. She did a flip slashing up his chest. _What beautiful swordsmen ship_

"It looks like that's the last of them", Ike said sheathing his sword.

"Thank god", I said looking at everyone. "Wait a minute, where's Nephenee?", I asked. _I don't see her. Is she hiding behind Brom or Kieran or someone?_

I got worried when no one spoke up, then "The crows grabbed her and threw her overboard. When we found her body it was already too late", Soren replied coldly. Brom stood behind him looking as if he was going to cry.

"Oh...", I said so quietly no one could hear me. I was fighting to hold back tears and I ran below deck before anyone could realize I was crying.

**Sorry about that Nephenee fans! I have an explanation, sort of. But you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out what it is! Review please!. The next chapter is still in the process of being written so I might take awhile to update.**


	5. AN

**Gahh I'm sorry everyone whose reading this. I'm putting the story on hold for right now . I just sorta lost my inpiration when I started reading the twilight series. If I do update this story it won't be for a very long time. Yet again I apologize.**


End file.
